1. Field of the Invention
This invention discloses an expanding card fixing structure, especially using a -type or L-type batten and an upper cover, which applies to fixing the expanding card in the expanding slot much firmly through being pressing down the front end of the expanding card by the batten and the upper cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it illustrates a three-dimensional dissolution drawing of the expanding card fixing structure 100 in the prior art. There is an expanding card 101 and an expanding slot 102 in this figure. The back end of the expanding card 101 connects a fixing structure 103 with a shape of reverse L to directly lock in the computer apparatus 105 through screw 104. The expanding slot 102 is in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105 to install the expanding card 101 and expand the function of the computer apparatus 105.
Next, referring to FIG. 2, it illustrates that the expanding card 101 is directly inserted into the expanding slot 102 and locking the fixing structure 103 with a shape of reverse L in the back end of the expanding card 101 in the case 106 of the computer apparatus 105 through a screw 104.
In the foregoing expanding card fixing structure 100, the length of the expanding card 101 is usually longer than the length of the expanding slot 102; and it will lead to signal transmission error because of the gravity drooping the front end of the expanding card 101 and the expanding card 101 being unable to tightly connecting the computer apparatus 105 through the expanding slot 102.
In order to lock the expanding card 101 in the expanding slot 102 much firmly, referring to FIG. 3, in the advance prior art, the function is still reserved that locking the back end of the expanding card 101 through the screw 104. Besides, this prior art further sets a slot 200 in the front of the expanding card 101 in order to make the front of the expanding card 101 sliding into the slot 200. It can strengthen the connection between the expanding card 101 and the expanding slot 102 through simultaneously fixing the front end and the back end of the expanding card 101
However, by the appearance of the computer apparatus 105 being getting mini, the expanding card 101 is not only direct inserting into the expanding slot 102 upright but also through a conversion interface 301 as shown in FIG. 4.
FIG. 4-1 is enlargement drawing of the conversion interface 301 in FIG. 4, there are two connecting faces 504 and 505 in the conversion apparatus and they can bend to the vertical shape through a connecting cable 510 that connects between the two connecting faces 504 and 505.
There is a card side 506 and a slot side 507 in each of both connecting faces 504 and 505. By this, the expanding card 101 can be inserted into the slot side 507 of the conversion apparatus 301 and the card side 506 of the conversion apparatus 301 is either inserted into the expanding slot 102 to lay the expanding card 101 horizontally in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105 for avoiding the occupied much space that the expanding card 101 sets upright in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105.
Referring to FIG. 4, the front and back end of the expanding card 101 are fixed separately through the slot 200 and the screw 104, and the expanding card 101 lays horizontally in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105. It seems that the defects of locking the expanding card 101 only through screw 104 and occupied space that the expanding card 101 sets upright in the motherboard 201 of the computer apparatus 105 is solved. But in practically plug and pull the expanding card 101, such design of the slot 200 is still inconvenient
In the FIG. 4, It""s obvious to see that the case 106 of the computer apparatus 105 being unable to avoid separating the passage that the expanding card 101 slides into the expanding slot 102. The better way is to remove a side 401 of the case 106 corresponding to the expanding card 101 sliding to the slot 200, as shown in FIG. 5. But the process seems complicate with simply plugging and pulling the expanding card 101.
According to the foregoing defects, the invention discloses an expanding card fixing structure for easy plugging and pulling the expanding card at the expanding slot.
The first objective of the invention discloses an expanding card fixing structure for easy plugging and pulling the expanding card at the expanding slot.
The second objective of the invention discloses an expanding card fixing structure for the expanding card laying horizontally in the motherboard of the computer apparatus to solve the defects of unnecessary case space that the expanding card sets upright at the expanding slot in the foregoing art.
For the foregoing objective, this invention disposes an expanding card fixing structure that applies to fixing an expanding card in a computer. Such fixing structure comprises an expanding slot, a conversion apparatus, a base, a batten and an upper cover. The expanding slot vertically sets in a motherboard of the computer apparatus. The conversion apparatus has two connecting faces, and there is a card side and a slot side on each connecting face. The base that can be set computer component like hard disk, CD-ROM and floppy disk storage apparatus is in the computer apparatus and in the front of the expanding slot. The batten can be a shape of -type or L-type. The both arms of the -type batten are respectively pivoted on both sides of the base and one arm of the L-type batten connects any side of the base after inserting the expanding card into the slot side of the conversion apparatus and inserting the card side of the conversion apparatus into the expanding slot, we can press down the front end of the expanding card through rotating the arms of -type or of L-type batten. Then we can fix the expanding card in the expanding slot much firmly through the upper cover to continuously press down the -type or L-type batten.